Fuego
by anySuzuki
Summary: Ha ocurrido un accidente en la Universidad de Mitsuhashi ¿Qué pueden hacer los que esperan afuera mientras los otros intentan salir?
1. Sentimiento

**Disclaimer: ¿Desde cuando me pertenece algo de ? T_T desde nunca, todo lo siguiente es de Nakamura-sensei y yo lo utilizo en mis ratos de esparcimiento. **

_Bueno, aquí va mi primer fic de Junjou Romantica, y miren que no me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo. Solo que no creí que algún día escribiría de esto. Y como este es el único anime y manga que he leído y visto sobre este tipo, no me leerán escenas de "esas" por aquí jajaja. Creo que no. Disfruten de "mi persona" haciendo sufrir a los personajes en un nuevo fandom n.n_

**...Sentimiento...**

Era tarde, si tan solo no… no, mejor debía olvidarlo. Todos los días era la misma rutina, a pesar de que Usagi-san siempre encontraba una nueva manera de conseguir lo que quería. Pensándolo bien, nunca había intentado la misma treta dos veces, y si lo había hecho, no se había dado cuenta porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en qué hacer con lo que vendría _después. _

No era tan tarde como para no dejar el desayuno de Usagi-san solo listo para calentarse, Kami-sama sabía lo que ese hombre haría si yo no estuviera aquí. Marcando cada taza y vaso para que no las quebrara al sobrecalentarlas con su café. Lo único que el famoso escritor sabía hacer. _Y ahora me pregunto cómo es que eso si sabe._

Como un letrero de neón, la respuesta se encendió frente al ojiverde.

**- "Usagi-san sabe hacer lo que le conviene hacer" -**

¡Ding-ding! Respuesta correcta, y eso implicaba _todo _lo que le conviene hacer.

Pensó cansadamente Takashi Misaki, mientras tomaba sus cosas antes de irse a la Universidad. Deslizó la mochila sobre su hombro, y dio una rápida mirada al piso de arriba, a manera de despedida. Anoche el escritor se había ido a la cama demasiado tarde, así quisiera mantener su promesa de desayunar con él, Misaki dudaba que el mayor pudiera levantarse, o siquiera que les alcanzara el tiempo para hablar antes de que él tuviera que salir volando porque llegaría tarde a su primera clase. Con Kamijou-sensei no podía arriesgarse.

Escribió una rápida nota, antes de salir del lujoso apartamento-mansión, frunciendo el ceño por alguna razón que él no comprendía. De repente había sentido la necesidad de despedirse verbalmente de su casero, pero la imagen de un diccionario acercándose rápidamente a su cabeza, lo hizo desistir y correr lo más rápido posible a la Universidad.

Ya tendría después una oportunidad.

* * *

Era tarde cuando Usami Akihiko decidió bajar a la cocina, sabiendo que su amante desde hacía tiempo ya se habría marchado. Lo comprobó cuando encontró el desayuno listo para meter en el microondas y una nota junto al plato.

"_Vuelvo después de clases,_

_Misaki"_

El afamado autor no comprendía la aversión de su uke por que lo recogiera o llevara a la Universidad. Estaba seguro de que a cualquier estudiante normal, le gustaría que lo llevara y trajeran en un lujoso auto deportivo rojo, _a él le hubiera gustado que un famoso escritor lo llevara y recogiera de la universidad. _Aunque solo tenía que recordar una cosa…

Misaki **NO** era **NORMAL**

Era de él, ya era mucho que decir.

Así que calentó el desayuno en el microondas sin que ningún incidente mayor pasara, agradecido de que Misaki pusiera la comida en un plato que resistiera el calor. En lugar de sentarse en la mesa con Suzuki-san, decidió caminar hasta el sofá y ver T.V. Aikawa no tardaría en llegar gritando por su manuscrito, -terminarían ambos sentados en el sillón-. Además de que comer en la mesa no le apetecía, pues no se encontraba nadie con él.

-Suzuki-san, no es que seas buena compañía- le susurró a su enorme oso de peluche –Es solo que a ti no te puedo hacer sonrojarte como a mi Misaki-

Suzuki-san permaneció inmóvil ante las palabras, haciendo que el escritor suspirara. Tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión. _Tenía todos los canales existentes en Japón y nada le llamaba la atención. _

Entonces, la puerta de entrada se azotó abierta, mientras la recién llegada gritaba:

-¡OHAYOU, Usami-sensei! ¡Vengo por el manuscrito!- Aikawa-san deseaba en su interior no tener que asesinar a _alguien. _

El escritor no despegó su vista de la televisión mientras apuntaba a su lado, una pila de hojas recién escritas por la noche. La editora se acercó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Aww, Usami-sensei ¿En serio le cuesta tanto trabajo tener su trabajo listo para la fecha límite?- continuó con una gran sonrisa mientras hojeaba el nuevo material.

-Me falta Misaki…- El aura maligna emanando del autor la silenció, regresando a su trabajo.

El escritor siguió cambiando de canales en la televisión. Sentía la necesidad de estar haciendo algo o de verdad se volvería loco. No sabía si era por la falta de horas de sueño o falta de horas de entretenimiento, pero no podía estar quieto. Y las escandalosas sirenas que se escuchaban por fuera no le estaban ayudando.

Encontró la repetición del primer capítulo de Junai Romantica, pero justo cuando acaba el opening, la señal se vio interrumpida por la mujer que salía en las noticias.

_-Extraño…- _pensó el escritor. Según él, no era hora de las noticias ¿Tendría algo que ver con el escándalo de sirenas que se escuchaba?

-Interrumpimos su programación habitual para dar la siguiente noticia…-

_Si, al parecer sí._

-Se nos ha informado de que ha ocurrido una explosión en la Universidad Mitsuhashi, debido a una fuga de gas. La cual ha provocado un implacable fuego que se ha extendido en todas las instalaciones en los últimos minutos…-

Aikawa levantó la vista del manuscrito al escuchar el nombre de la Universidad.

-Se nos han mandado las escenas de lo que parecen ser algunos estudiantes que salen de la instalación en llamas, pero repito, no tenemos la certeza hasta que nuestro equipo llegue a la escena. Se le recomienda mantener la calma si tiene algún conocido o familiar en…-

La televisión fue apagada a la mitad del mensaje mientras Usami Akihiko se levantaba con una impresionante velocidad de su lugar, tomando su abrigo y las llaves de su auto.

-¡Usami-sensei!- Aikawa se levantó detrás del irracional escritor de inmediato -¡Usami-sensei, es peligro que vaya! Misaki-kun…-

-Misaki está allí- se detuvo brevemente el hombre, expresándose tan seriamente que no dejaba abierto a discusión.

La editora lo pensó por un momento. Por un lado no podía dejar ir al escritor solo, podía hacer una estupidez monumental. Y ella misma admitía que se sentía nerviosa por Misaki. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que le pasara algo a quien había cambiado de esa manera al encerrado escritor.

Y era obvio que tampoco lo podría detener ahí.

-Yo voy con usted sensei- aseguró Aikawa apenas tomando su bolso y saliendo rápidamente tras el hombre.

Los pensamientos del escritor estaban completamente concentrados en Misaki, pidiendo por su bienestar. De no ser así…

* * *

_YAY! Mi primer capítulo de mi primer fic de JR, buen comienzo n.n me encantan los finales así. No creo poner capítulos mucho más largos que este, así como tampoco hacer de esto una historia de más de 5 capítulos._

_Esperen actualizaciones constantes -ojalá pudiera decir eso de mis otros fandoms...mmm-_

_any_

_p.d. Reviews son muy bien recibidos, los reviews... según leí por ahí, hacen feliz al autor, dejen review, ne? _


	2. Ya voy

_Gracias a todos los reviews :D He aquí una rápida actualización, igual de largo que el capítulo anterior, pero por lo menos serán actualizaciones constantes. Disfruten!_

**...Ya voy...**

Trataba de poner atención a la clase, pero la verdad era que el sentimiento que lo había acompañado desde que dejó el edificio, no se desvanecía. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, si acaso se hacía más fuerte y eso lo molestaba. No quería regresar al condominio con el título de un libro marcado en su cara, así que trataba de poner atención, resultando en más de una ocasión completamente inútil.

-¡Takashi!- escuchó el grito de sentencia a lo lejos. Cerró los ojos esperando que el libro impactara de una vez.

Incluso sus demás compañeros contuvieron sus respiraciones, viendo como Kamijou-sensei tomaba uno de sus diccionarios más gruesos y lo levantaba sobre su cabeza con habilidad de alguien que lo había hecho antes.

Pero nada de lo que se esperaba, pasó.

Hubo un gran estruendo que hizo los muebles vibrar, las luces tintinear y los objetos de cristal estallar. Luego el olor a humo comenzó a llenar el ambiente mientras que los que se recuperaron del fenómeno, trataron de levantarse al mismo tiempo y correr a la salida sin pensarlo dos veces, dejando todo detrás.

-¡Salgan, salgan!- ordenó Hiroki, haciendo señas a todos para vaciaran el salón a tratando de ponerse a salvo. Uno tras otro, todos los estudiantes salieron empujándose y golpeándose en un intento de pasar todos por la puerta.

_¿Qué está pasando, por qué está pasando? _Sentía que algo iba muy mal.

Los últimos estudiantes salían, dio un rápido vistazo a ver si faltaba alguien,_ y para su desgracia todavía había un rezagado. _

-¡TAKASHI!- gritó fuertemente.

El ojiverde estaba sentado en las escaleras, una mano alrededor de su tobillo y con la otra tratando de apoyarse para levantarse. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, una mueca de dolor de hacía presente y volvía al suelo. Desesperado por intentarlo una vez más.

_¿Takashi? _Qué rayos…

_-"¿Hiroki? Habla Akihiko. Solo te hablaba para informarte que mi amante se lastimó el pié…"_

_-¡¿Y yo para qué demonios quiero saber eso?-_

_-"Porque Misaki me dijo que tendría problemas si se ausentaba de tus clases, creí que…"_

_-¿Misaki? ¿Takashi Misaki? ¡¿Mi estudiante? ¡¿Tu… mi ESTUDIANTE es tu AMANTE?-_

_-"Tsk, creí que ya lo sabías Hiroki. Como sea, se torció el pié y no lo dejaré salir por algunos días ¿Estás bien con eso?"-_

_-¿Cómo diablos se lastimó el pié? Espera, no respondas, no me interesa. Seguro tiene algo que ver contigo…-_

El maestro miró como su alumno continuaba intentando levantarse, fallando de nuevo.

-¡Takashi!- podía escuchar la alarma de incendios de la Universidad, _¿Incendio? _Aún así se apresuró a llegar al estudiante. Por unos momentos, el joven lo vio si comprender qué hacía ahí. -¡Vamos, no hay que perder tiempo. Apóyate en mi y camina!- apresuró. Aunque ese muchacho fuera el amante de Akihiko o la reencarnación de un prodigioso escritor, se negaba a llevarlo sobre su espalda o como a una princesa. Fuego o no, todavía tenía su orgullo.

* * *

Estaba trabajando con los niños, cuando de repente escuchó a muchas personas corriendo y gritando órdenes al que se atravesara. La curiosidad lo había hecho salir de pediatría y preguntar qué era lo que pasaba. Paramédicos se preparaban para salir, mientras juntaban en sus maletas varios objetos básicos en la atención de heridos.

Un terrible accidente debía haber pasado.

-¡¿Quién mas viene?- gritó desde la puerta el conductor de una ambulancia. Dos doctores levantaron sus manos mientras terminaban de alistar sus cosas.

Nowaki se acercó a una enfermera que se mantenía pegada a la pared, tratando de no interponerse en el camino de los que llevaban prisa, para preguntarle si sabía algo.

-Al parecer ha ocurrido una fuerte explosión en la Universidad Mitsuhashi- respondió –Hay fuego y… ¿Kusama-san?-

La primera oración había sido suficiente para que el doctor de inmediato comenzara a juntar su equipo.

Desde la mañana, Hiro-san había salido demasiado rápido que no le dio tiempo de despedirse. Él estaba en la cama después de trabajar hasta tardes horas de la madrugada. Así que no lo despertó para avisarle que debía irse, solo había dejado una nota sobre la mesa. Y aunque estaba contento de que se hubiera tomado su tiempo para dejarle dicho que se iba, cuando se supone que él ya sabía, sentía que había algo faltante. Algo que no estaba bien.

Quizás en ese momento lo había pasado porque simplemente pasarían muchas horas sin dirigirse una palabra de cara a cara. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que eso que había sentido, había sido una especie de advertencia, y no pensaba pasarla por alto esta vez. Aunque Hiro-san se enojar, no podía simplemente esperar a que él le llamara, diciendo que todo estaba bien. Nadie le aseguraba nada en esos momentos realmente.

Tomó la maleta y corrió a la ambulancia que estaba lista para irse en la entrada de emergencias. Pensando en él, pidiendo que estuviera bien.

* * *

No podía pasar más allá de la calle bloqueada por el gran tráfico detenido a los alrededores de la Universidad, tampoco había marcha atrás. Solo se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta para empezar a correr entre los autos. Podía ver una gran nube de humo negro por encima de la zona de Mitsuhashi, así como el olor a quemado de inmediato se sintió en sus pulmones.

-¡Usami-sensei!- a lo lejos apenas escuchó a Aikawa gritar, pero no esperaría a la mujer. Solo quería llegar lo más pronto al lugar, esperando que su Misaki ya estuviera fuera y sin ningún rasguño. De lo contrario, encontraría la manera de entrar y traerlo consigo.

_No podía permitirse el perderlo._

Aikawa se dio por vencida cuando a pesar de todos sus gritos, el autor ni siquiera se giró para darle a entender que por lo menos la había escuchado. Atinó a quitar las llaves del switch de encendido y bajarse del auto a media calle también, asegurándose de que ambas puertas se cerraran automáticamente.

No podía permitir que el autor hiciera lo que quisiera. _Quizás si esta no fuera una situación tan peligrosa. _Pero ahora, ni con todo el dinero del mundo podía hacer algo. Así que comenzó a esquivar autos hasta llegar a la entrada de la Universidad.

Un verdadero caos.

Estudiantes y profesores corrían, sus ropas negras e impregnadas a humo. Llamas saliendo de varias ventanas del edificio y un camión de bomberos que se había logrado abrir camino por _Kami sabe dónde, _estaba tratando de contener el siniestro sin mucho éxito. Con una simple mirada, el autor no encontró a su uke fuera de la instalación.

* * *

_n.n me encantan estos finales :D El que quiere el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible, es aquel que deja un lindo review! n.n_

_any_


	3. Llamada

_Domo Arigato! n.n Gracias a todos los reviews y lamento haber tartado tanto, pero la escuela me tenía algo atareada. Ahora, espero que disfruten este capítulo._

**...Llamada...**

Esperó pacientemente por cinco minutos, los minutos más largos de su vida entera. Pero al no ver señales de Misaki, optó por tratar de contactarlo, y con suerte sabría de él. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó al primer número de su lista, solo escuchando que el celular de su amante sonaba, más nunca contestaba.

_Si acaso era posible, su preocupación aumentaba más._

Misaki nunca lo preocuparía, era una de sus metas diarias. Así que algo debía andar verdaderamente mal, rogaba a todo Kami existente que el motivo por el que Misaki no contestaba, era porque había dejado su mochila detrás, para poder salir del edificio.

Aunque ese pensamiento lo tranquilizaba _solo un poco, _la preocupación de todavía no poder verlo seguía presente. Además de que ahora no tenía modo alguno de comunicarse con él y saber si estaba bien.

_A menos que…_

Estaba tan concentrado en su Misaki, que olvidó a la otra persona que se encontraba ahí dentro. Hiroki, su amigo de la infancia. Maestro en Mitsuhashi. Tampoco lo había visto salir del edificio hasta ahora.

_Genial, dos personas que lo tenían preocupado. ¿No había nadie más dentro de la Universidad en llamas?_

Comenzó a marcar el número de Hiroki, quizás él sabría algo que ignoraba. _Como dónde estaba su Misaki._

* * *

No se arrepentía de haberse detenido a ayudar a su estudiante, pero era un _hecho _que su torcedura los estaba retrasando para encontrar la salida. Y claro que no podía culparlo por eso, _por eso concentraba la culpa en Akihiko. _Cuando salieran de ahí, se aseguraría de que el adinerado escritor pagara una decente pero cómoda cantidad para que Takashi no pasara por esos problemas de nuevo. _Obviamente, él junto al joven._

Podía decir que su estudiante se estaba esforzando todo lo que podía por tratar de seguirle el paso, pero era virtualmente imposible. Además, parecía estarse lastimando más el pié conforme avanzaban. Al principio solo cojeaba un poco pero ahora trataba de no poner absolutamente nada de peso en ese lado.

_Kami-sama…_

De todas formas, no se resignaba a llevarlo cargando.

-Vamos Takashi, la salida está cerca-

_Bueno, espero que podamos salir por ahí._

Habían intentado las salidas de emergencia, que de emergencia no tenían nada pues hacían sido bloqueadas por el mismo incendio, que parecía tener a todo el edificio rodeado. No era un experto, pero temía que esta otra salida que tenía en mente, tampoco funcionaba.

_¡No es el momento de ser pesimista! Nada podría ser peor que estar encerrado en un edificio en llamas con el amante de tu mejor amigo…_

Detuvo un momento su paso, Misaki mirándolo un poco confundido.

_No, en realidad no hay nada peor. _

En su mente se creó la imagen de él mismo llorando en el suelo, renegando su destino.

_Nowaki… Si, por lo menos no estaba ahí dentro con él. Podía considerarlo algo bueno._

-Kamijou-sensei…- la voz de su estudiante lo sacó de su mente ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado meditando? Hubiera dicho que por lo menos algunos segundos, pero el humo que se aglomeraba sobre sus cabezas decía otra cosa.

_Diablos ¿Algo más?_

Ring. Ring.

_Debo de dejar de pensar en eso._

Tomó el celular de su bolsillo. Ni siquiera se acordaba de que lo traía consigo.

A estas alturas de la situación, esperaba que fuera Nowaki quien estuviera marcándole como loco –si acaso se había enterado del incidente- pero solo estrechó la mirada al ver el identificador de llamadas.

"_Bakahiko"_

_Si, esa era su forma de amarlo._

El humo era demasiado, y su celular no dejaría de timbrar si _esa _persona lo estaba llamando. Deslizó el brazo de Misaki, libre de su cuello y lo ayudó a sentarse por unos momentos en el suelo. Él a su lado, mientras averiguaba qué quería el escritor, descansaban, y evitaban una intoxicación.

_-¡Hiroki!-_

-¡¿Qué?- no estaban en una situación muy cómoda para hablar.

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Has visto a Misa…?-_ Que Akihiko preguntara por su amante hasta la tercera pregunta era algo de sorprenderse_._

-Takashi está conmigo, Bakihiko- interrumpió antes de seguir siendo bombardeado. Escuchó un suspiro aliviado del otro lado, antes de que las preguntas continuaran. Además de ver como los ojos verdes de su estudiante se agrandaban al mencionar al escritor.

_-¿Por qué no salen? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es estar dentro de un edificio en llamas?-_

Las llamas en el fondo y el calor infernal fueron nada, mientras la venita de la frente de Hiroki amenazaba con una peor explosión. Inhaló hondo –o lo más que podía en ese caso- antes de responder tranquilamente:

-¡ESO ES LO QUE INTENTÁBAMOS HACER ANTES DE QUE UN IDIOTA LLAMARA PARA PREGUNTAR LO QUE SEGURO YA SABE!-

Silencio. Tanto del otro lado del celular como de Takashi, quien lo miraba con grandes ojos sorprendidos.

_-Estaba preocupado por ambos-_ fue la calmada respuesta –_Ahora, deben salir-_

_¿Cómo podía ese hombre hacerle sentir como el malo de la historia?_

-Nos estábamos dirigiendo a la salida principal- contestó un poco más calmado –Te llamo una vez que estemos afuera…- estaba listo para colgar, de no ser por el grito que se escuchó.

_-¡ESPERA, HIROKI!-_

-¡¿Ahora qué?- realmente no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, el humo se hacía más denso y la visibilidad nula.

_-La salida principal está bloqueada-_

_¿Qué…?_

_-Hiroki, ¿Me escuchas? La salida principal está bloqueada, no pueden salir. Debes encontrar otra-_

_¿Atrapados?_

* * *

Estaba agradecido de poder tener noticias, pero ese silencio que siguió su última declaración no le gustó nada. Un nudo se plantó en la boca de su estómago, sintiéndose de nuevo angustiado como al principio. Aikawa incluso se acercó más a él, en espera de poder escuchar todo lo que se decía en la conversación –por mucho que él se alejara-

-¿Sensei?- preguntó la editora.

_No me puedo mover ¿Qué significa ese silencio?_

-Hiroki…- trató de nuevo. Escuchaba respiraciones agitadas del otro lado, pero aparte de eso nada más.

_¿Qué puede estar pensando?_

-_**Debe **_de haber otra salida- insistió. _Debía de haber una._

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, escuchó al otro aclararse la garganta.

-_Yo… solo, la salida…-_

-DEBE haber otra- se pegó tanto como pudo al celular. –LA HAY-

No sabía por qué mismo estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, pero lo que sí sabía era que sus esperanzas no morirían tan fácilmente si Misaki corría peligro.

-_Enseñando aquí…no… he visto, otra-_

-¡Porque no prestas la suficiente atención!- intentó, no había modo de ser tan pesimista.

-_Estamos… atrapados-_

Las palabras cayeron en él como un baldazo de agua fría. Sintió que con eso todo el color de su cara se drenaba, al mismo tiempo que casi deja caer el celular al cuelo. _No… _eso no podía terminar así.

-No…- ni siquiera se vio capaz de articular una oración para contradecirlo.

_¿En realidad estaban atrapados? ¿No había nada qué hacer?_

Parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de su impresión mental, cuando escuchó sollozos del otro lado del celular. _Era poco probable que Hiroki estuviera llorando._

_Misaki…_

-¿Misaki?-

No estaba seguro de si su amante lo había escuchado, pero al incrementarse el volumen de los sollozos, supo que sí.

_-Usagi-san…- _

La temblorosa voz llena de tristeza, dolor y resignación lo golpeó más duro que las palabras de Hiroki.

-Mi… Misaki, no llores-

_Pero no se podía detener._

Todo el incidente estaba a punto de hacer estallar su cabeza.

-¡HIROKI! ¡ENCUENTRA UNA MALDITA SALIDA EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!-

Estaba seguro de que hasta los bomberos lo habían escuchado, las personas detrás de él también. Había llamado la atención de todas las personas a 100 metros a la redonda. Pero no recibió respuesta del otro lado, solo sollozos más dolorosos que antes.

-¡HIRO-SAN!-

Estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo, cuando alguien llegó por detrás de él y le quitó el celular de la mano.

-¡Hiro-san!-

_-¿No…Nowaki?-_

El escritor estuvo a punto de arrebatar de las manos del alto hombre su celular, cuando notó quien era.

_El novio de Hiroki, quizás…_

-¿Hiro-san? Soy yo, escúchame bien…-

_Quizás él podía hacerlo entrar en razón._

-Hay otra salida-

* * *

_Wuju! Amo estos finales! n.n Lamento no haber respondido reviews -la mayoría de las veces lo hago- pero si me pongo a hacerlo, no escribo :D Así que dejen agradecerles a todos en general por el apoyo jajaja. Espero actualizar en menos de una semana el próximo capítulo._

_La pareja Terrorista saldrá én el próximo capítulo, además de mucho más de la pareja Egoísta._

_Dejen reviews! Los reviews animan al escritor a escribir más y más rápido -y más largo- _

_anypotter_


	4. Otra opción

**Holaa! Lamento esta semana, pero aquí traigo un lindo capi que seguro quieren leer n.n -bueno, la mayoría- Si logran llegar al final, les tengo una linda noticia!**

**...Otra Opción...**

_-¿Hiro-san? Soy yo, escúchame bien…-_

_Quizás él podía hacerlo entrar en razón._

_-Hay otra salida-_

* * *

Hiroki sentía como el calor del edificio ahora comenzaba a freír su mente. Los gritos del escritor no ayudaban, el llanto de su estudiante tampoco. Y el hecho de que estaba lamentando no poder ver a Nowaki una vez más, lo tenían tan confundido que creía ya estar muerto. Apenas y podía prestar atención a las pocas oraciones coherentes de Akihiko, pero hubo un par de palabras que lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

-_¡Hiro-san!-_

Después de todo…

_-¿Hiro-san? Soy yo, escúchame bien…-_

Nowaki. Nowaki estaba ahí, estaba afuera, esperándolo. Trató de hacer un gruñido parecido a un sí, pero la información que estaba cayendo sobre él no lo dejaba del todo. Por lo menos el _doctor en entrenamiento _parecía haber descifrado su intención, y continuó hablando.

-_Hay otra salida-_

Estaba demasiado resignado a quedarse. ¿En serio había otra salida? De ser así, podía tener una imagen de su amante con un halo sobre su cabeza y alas blancas saliendo de la mitad de su espalda.

-_Hay otra salida, Hiro-san…-_

Pasó una mano nerviosamente por su rostro, desentumeciendo un poco sus mejillas y tallando un poco sus ojos que empezaban a llorar por el humo. Entonces inhaló un poco, tratando de encontrar su voz.

-Te… te escucho, Nowaki-

O por lo menos lo que podía, los sollozos de Takashi por más que el joven los tratara de reprimir, eran fuertes. Se preguntaba si no sería bueno noquear al estudiante y solo arrastrarlo.

_-En un edificio como este, estoy seguro de que hay escaleras hacia la azotea…-_

¿Azotea?

-¿De qué rayos hablas Hiroki?-

Takashi continuaba sollozando.

-_¡De la parte más alta de la Universidad, Hiro-san! ¡La azotea! Debe haber una puerta a la azotea y…_

-¡¿Acaso sugieres que nos lancemos del techo? ¡Nowaki, SE racional! ¡Dijiste que conocías una salida!- podía arrancarse el cabello de un solo tirón -¡Takashi, BASTA!- giró su cuello para silenciar al estudiante en el suelo a su lado. Pero solo ganó más desesperación y un par de gritos del otro lado.

-_¡Usami-sensei… Ya… ¡Espere!- _entonces el celular cambió de manos -_¡Hiroki, no solucionarás nada así, deja de gritarle a Misaki!-_

El maestro de Literatura tuvo que alejar su celular de su oído por los gritos, incluso Takashi parecía haber escuchado todo, deteniendo un poco sus lágrimas. Al darse cuenta de que eso parecía ayudar un poco, puso en altavoz el aparato, de modo que los dos podían escuchar al mismo tiempo lo que se decía.

-_...Hiroki, te diría la única forma que sé para hacer que Misaki deje de llorar, pero no confío en que-_

_-_¡Usagi-san!- el menor gritó indignado a pesar de todo. Eso sorprendió al escritor del otro lado.

-Te está escuchando, en realidad ambos estamos escuchando- comentó Hiroki –Hazme el favor de poner tu celular en altavoz de manera que Nowaki también pueda escuchar-

Solo segundos después, esta conversación había pasado de personal a… pública.

* * *

El escritor, la editora y el doctor formaron algo parecido a un semicírculo mientras evitaban que palabras que no fueran necesarias, salieran de entre ellos. Suficiente tenían tratando de planear la salida de aquellas dos personas. No necesitaban de curiosos a su alrededor.

-Hiro-san, necesitas encontrar las escaleras hasta la azotea. UNA vez ahí, no es necesario que se tiren, la escalera del camión de bomberos es lo suficientemente alta para poderlos bajar-

Hubo silencio por unos minutos.

_-¿En serio crees que puedes funcionar?-_

-No tienes una mejor idea, ¿O si, Hiroki?- interrumpió Akihiko –Mejor hazle caso a tu novio y busca esas escaleras- _Por el bien de Misaki._

-_¡ÉL…!-_

Los ojos de Aikawa eran estrellitas al darse cuenta de que el apuesto y alto doctor a escasos centímetros de ella, también estaba del mismo lado que el escritor de novelas BL ¿Nada podía ser más emocionante que esto, o si? Dos parejas separadas por una tragedia, y ambas partes compartiendo la preocupación una por la otra. _Se encargaría de pedirle al escritor algo sobre ese tema para su próxima novela._

_-Está bien, lo haré- _Nowaki suspiró aliviado, aunque esto no era todo. Era un pequeño avance, y esta salida que había propuesto no era la más fácil de todas. En todo caso, era la más difícil de llevar a cabo. _–Disculpen pero tengo que colgar, no tengo crédito para toda la vida…-_

_-_Eso se puede arreglar-

El mundo entero parecía haberse detenido al escuchar las palabras del gran escritor, quien de inmediato mostraba una sonrisa de confianza y positivismo. Aikawa estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de escenas así que no le tomó mucha importancia, Nowaki sí pareció un poco confundido. Y si se mencionaba a Hiroki y Misaki, quienes habían escuchado la declaración del adinerado hombre, solo se quedaron callados mientras una gota de sudor caía de sus frentes.

_Típico de Usami Akihiko._

-Yo me encargaré del crédito de tu celular, Hiroki. Tu encárgate de la salida- volvió a decir el escritor mientras se giraba a su editora para darle algunas instrucciones y que lo ayudara. Si eso lo podía mantener comunicado con su Misaki, no habría nada que lo pudiera detener.

-_Aún así debo colgar por unos minutos- _continuó el maestro. _–Vuélveme a llamar cuando tengas eso listo, y les informaré si logramos algo-_

-Lo lograrás, Hiro-san

La voz de Nowaki dejó al hombre en silencio por unos minutos. Antes de la línea muriera, dándole a entender a todos que era hora de actuar, y rápido.

-Solo nos tomará unos minutos- informó la editora que ya estaba a medio camino de cumplir la súbita petición del escritor. Estaba acostumbrada a todo tipo de órdenes tontas a cualquier hora del día, y decir que tenía influencias en muchos lados por su relación con el afamado hombre era una gran ventaja. Además, no por nada era la única persona que Akihiko soportaba a su lado, _exceptuando a Misaki. _Aikawa sabía el ritmo del hombre y siempre lo seguía sin cuestionar –la mayoría de las veces- siempre y cuando la fecha límite de entrega de un manuscrito no estuviera de por medio.

Toda aquella facilidad y aparente calma de un escritor que tenía poder sobre la mitad del mundo si él lo quería, había dejado un poco sorprendido Nowaki.

_¿Esta es la persona a la que Hiro-san amó tanto sin ser correspondido?_

Comparado con el escritor, quizás él no era mucho. Pero era la persona que había logrado alejar de la mente del mayor a su amor imposible, o eso le hacía creer. Aunque el hombre parecía tener una relación bastante seria con quien sea que estaba con su Hiroki del otro lado del celular, atrapado también dentro del edificio en llamas.

_¡Bom!_

Se escuchó un gran estruendo que sacudió las cercanías a Mitsuhashi e hizo explotar algunas ventanas que se conservaban completas, arrancando nuevos gritos de desesperación entre los espectadores y los cuerpos de rescate. Como instinto, todos se habían cubierto la cabeza con ambos brazos, solo para que cuando levantaran la vista, su panorama empeorara.

Nuevas llamas salían de la Universidad, e incluso más candentes que las que ya había y que los bomberos tenían problemas para controlar. Más humo negro cubría el cielo claro del día.

-No…-

El deseo de ambos hombre era poder irrumpir en la instalación y hacer lo que pudieran por su propia cuenta. Lo que sería encontrar a sus parejas y sacarlos ilesos de ahí. Pero…

-¡NO! ¡SUÉLTENME!-

Alguien había brincado las barreras que los policías habían puesto alrededor de la zona y corría hacia la construcción en llamas. Por lo menos hasta que fue alcanzado por un par de policías que lo regresaron a la fuerza, literalmente arrastrándolo. Aún así, esta persona no dejaba de forcejear contra su par de captores, logrando que la brutalidad policiaca se hiciera presente, y fuera noqueado con un golpe en la cabeza. Algunos médicos que habían llegado para atender a los heridos, se acercaron al que parecía ser un joven, de cabello color castaño claro y tez pálida.

Esa escena lograba contener un poco las ganas del escritor y del doctor de hacer lo mismo que ese joven –si es que querían terminar así-, pero no podían borrar esa preocupación, y esto apenas comenzaba.

* * *

_!Hola! Si... ya se acabó el capi T_T pueden llorar... ¿O no? Pero aquí va la buena noticia, !Tengo el próximo capítulo ya comenzado! Y llevo más de la mitad, es cuestión de unos días para subirlo! Prometo drama! wuju!_

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron review y a los que agregaron a favoritos! En serio! Muchas gracias!_

_Esperen noticias._

_anypotter_


	5. Interferencia

**Wow! Gracias a mis reviewers y favoritos! He aquí el capítulo más largo de todos los que he subido y espero que lo disfruten.**

**...Interferencia...**

Hiroki cerró el celular y lo metió en el bolsillo de su camisa. Ahora debía encontrar esas escaleras, y las únicas que se le ocurrían eran las de la "_Salida de Emergencia" _pero en dirección contraria. No bajando de los niveles más altos, sino subiendo a ellos y encontrando la forma de subir al techo donde tenían la posibilidad de salir vivos.

-Vamos, Takashi- tendió su mano al estudiante para ayudarlo a ponerse de pié, pero parecía más difícil ahora que antes. El humo se estaba instalando cada vez más bajo y la falta de oxígeno nublaba la mayoría de sus sentidos. Luchando por permanecer en la conciencia.

El joven estudiante logró sostenerse de su maestro, tratando de buscar esa única salida. _Esperando poder lograr llegar hasta ahí._

El calor aumentaba y ambos podían sentir gotas de sudor formándose en sus frentes y corriendo a lo largo de sus caras. La sensación de sofocación haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y su destino alejándose más de ambos. No podían ir tan rápido como quisieran, no podían correr por el tobillo torcido del menor –el cual había olvidado mencionar por el celular-, Nowaki quizás le hubiera ayudado de alguna forma para no tener que batallar tanto con ese problema.

_Demonios… esto no va nada bien, NADA bien._

* * *

Misaki trataba de no causar ni el menor inconveniente a su maestro para poder salir de ahí, pero desde que el dolor se empezó a agudizar en su tobillo, parecía estar haciendo todo lo contrario y a la perfección. Su paso se alentaba más y las posibilidades disminuían. No deseaba ser la causa de que algo malo le pasara al otro hombre, no quería que _nadie _muriera por… un capricho suyo.

_No de nuevo._

Intentó ignorar el punzante dolor, tratando de pararse bien y caminar lo más rápido que podía. Incluso alejó su brazo que rodeaba el cuello del profesor de literatura, quien lo miró bastante sorprendido por unos segundos.

-¿Takashi?-

_No hay forma de que por mi causa muera alguien, no. No lo permitiré._

Comenzó a dar unos pasos, en los cuales lo siguió el otro hombre muy de cerca, como probando también la posibilidad de que el menor pudiera caminar por su cuenta, ahorrándoles algo de tiempo.

_Duele… ¡Duele mucho!_

Aún así no se detendría.

-Takashi…- era una advertencia. Hiroki sabía que hacía unos segundos estaba casi cargando con el estudiante por culpa de su lesión, así que no había forma de que esta hubiera desaparecido como arte de magia. Podía ver el dolor de cada paso en su rostro, cuando cerraba los ojos o apretaba el su mano, tratando de impedir que de su boca saliera sonido alguno. Sabía que Akihiko no se alegraría mucho de saber que estaba dejando a su amante hacer eso y lastimarse más.

Sin embargo…

-¡Aahhh!-

-¡Takashi!-

-Ka…Kamijou s…sensei-

El tobillo al final parecía haber cedido ante la presión, llevando a Misaki al suelo cuando sintió algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica, recorrerlo desde la planta del pie.

-¡Takashi, no puedes hacer esto solo!- regañó el mayor llegando a su lado rápidamente, encarando al estudiante que aún ignorando lo que acababa de pasar, quería levantarse por su cuenta de nuevo, llevándolo una y otra vez al fracaso.

_No puede estar pasando de nuevo… no, no por mí._

Pero a pesar de su convicción –obstinación- el destino seguía confabulando en su contra, empeñándose en atarlo al suelo, haciéndolo dependiente de alguien más y poniendo en peligro la vida de _alguien más. _

-¡Te lo advierto…!-

Incluso las palabras más terroríficas del Demonio-Kamijou no tenían efecto. Habían perdido su fuerza en un mar de llamas ardientes. Así que eso no cambiaba de mente al _casi siempre _obediente joven. Si había algo en lo que no permitiría discusión, era en esto.

_Quizás… esto es lo mejor para todos ¿No?_

No muchos lo comprenderían. Siempre terminaba siendo un obstáculo para la felicidad de otras personas, una _"molestia" _en palabras de Usagi-chichi.

-Solo… déjeme aquí-

* * *

Al parecer, el trámite había sido más lento de lo que esperaban. A pesar de las influencias que tenía, todo eso se había reducido a nada ahora que más necesitaba de sus supuestos "favores".

_¿En qué clase de mundo vivimos?_

El escritor continuaba en el celular, se había enfadado de no hacer nada, así que continuó el trámite quitando el celular de manos de su editora. Incluso el alto doctor había ido a atender ciertos casos mientras el problema de la comunicación era resuelto. Por eso se había sentido tan inútil. No quería afrontar el hecho de que al parecer lo único que sabía hacer bien era sus novelas.

_-"Espere unos minutos más, y su solicitud estará completa"-_

¿Cuántas veces no le habían dicho eso ya? Gruñir, o lanzar el pequeño aparato no serviría de nada, o quizás sí. _Ayudaría a que su tensión aumentara. _Y mientras lo pensaba, solo atinaba a mirar los movimientos del novio de su viejo amigo. Pensando…

_¿Cómo diablos esos dos son compatibles?_

No se parecían en nada. Tampoco era que Misaki y él fueran almas gemelas, pero por lo menos podía decir algunas cosas que los mantenían unidos. No estaba seguro de poder decir algo a favor de Nowaki, sinceramente.

"_Está hecho. La línea ahora tiene crédito que será cargado a su cuenta bancar…"_

Colgó. Lo que necesitaba estaba listo y lo demás no tenía importancia. Con una leve seña le indicó a su editora y al alto doctor que estaba hecho. Nowaki de inmediato estaba a su lado, y los tres se acercaron, escuchando por el altavoz como la línea sonaba y sonaba. _Sonaba demasiado en opinión de los 3._

_Demonios, no debería sonar tanto._

-…¿Y cómo está el joven que noquearon los policías?- trató de cambiar el tema la editora, sintiendo el aura oscura y maligna que desprendía el autor a cada segundo que pasaba sin poder establecer la conexión. Nowaki a pesar de sentirse preocupado, supuso que era lo mejor.

-Recibió un fuerte golpe de hecho, pero estará bien- sonrió. Aunque era una de sus sonrisas más falsas en un largo tiempo. No tenía un solo motivo que lo apoyara. –Al parecer buscaba a alguien…-

-Pobre niño- musitó la editora.

El celular continuó sonando.

_Vamos, vamos. _Era un pensamiento conjunto ahora.

-_¡¿QUÉ?-_

A pesar de la furiosa respuesta, los tres dejaron un suspiro aliviado salir, de un aire que no sabían que retenían.

-¡Hiro-san…!

-_Espera Nowaki, esperen todos. No te atrevas a decir nada Akihiko- _el autor fue silenciado antes de poder emitir palabra alguna. Sin embargo y sin saber por qué, obedecieron la extraña petición.

Se acercaron más al celular.

_-¡Takashi, vas a obedecerme por las buenas o las malas! ¡Te recomiendo la primer opción!-_

El afamado escritor a pesar de sorprenderse por tales palabras, estuvo a punto de protestar, de no ser porque de inmediato escuchó la voz de su uke.

-_¡No lo haré!-_

¿Qué podía tenerlos discutiendo en medio de un incendio? ¿Por qué Misaki estaba dando la contra en esta situación sobre todas? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Misaki para que no obedeciera? Él no era así.

_-¡Por mi reputación que lo harás! ¿Por qué…?-_

_-No quiero ser una carga-_

Y todo cayó en su lugar.

Para él, por lo menos, el tiempo se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. Desde el día en que Takahiro se lo había contado, había puesto una mayor atención a las acciones de Misaki para notar cuando se estaba esforzando demasiado, incluso para él. El tratar de mantener su alrededor sin perturbar y feliz. Por qué…

_-Escucha Takashi… -_

¿Por qué él no había podido decir nada?

-_No aceptaré un NO por respuesta. Y tu irás conmigo… quieras o no-_

Ahora agradecía esa actitud de Hiroki. Llegaba como caída del cielo. Si era posible que hubiera alguien más terco que él mismo, ese era Hiroki. Y podría lograr que su Misaki…

-_Solo déjeme aquí-_

¿Qué?

-_Kamijou-sensei, sálvese mientras aún hay tiempo-_

Nowaki y Aikawa que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido en silencio, imaginando la situación del otro lado del celular, se encontrar incapaces de decir algo a su favor. Incluso miraron la sombra que había cubierto los ojos del escritor que había bajado su cabeza, casi en señal de derrota. De no ser por sus palabras:

-Misaki…- sabía que podía escuchar –No te atrevas, a volver a decir ESO nunca más. En mi presencia menos-

El eco de las llamas acabando con el interior del edificio salía por el celular.

-TÚ no eres una _carga _en ningún sentido. Tampoco _una molestia_- sabía las cosas absurdas que tenían que pasar por la cabeza de su uke, su padre se había encargado de hacer más profundas esas heridas y cuando todo esto acabara, el hombre lo escucharía de una vez por todas.

Debía asegurarse que todo le quedara claro.

-Te quiero-

* * *

En realidad no tenía tiempo para esto, no tenía por qué estar esperando. Aunque la idea de noquearlo y cargarlo ahora se hacía tentadora, tenía que probar con todo en su repertorio para no ceder ante la última y desesperada idea. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Akihiko podría hacer algo, demonios, el autor siempre lograba lo que se proponía, ¿Así que por qué no en esta situación?

_-Te quiero-_

No… no esperaba eso. Esas dos palabras rindieron su efecto de inmediato.

_-No te dejaré, nunca- _silencio _–Me perteneces-_

Vio como algo de la defensa de Takashi se desvanecía, y él mismo se sintió diferente. No sabría decirlo en qué manera, pero escuchar esas dos palabras por parte de Akihiko, siendo dichas a un menor con nada aparentemente extraordinario.

Era doloroso, en cierto sentido.

Akihiko podía haber superado su amor fallido con Takahiro, y ahora tenía al hermano menor. Pero él… a pesar de que tenía a Nowaki, quien se encargaba de decirle eso cada vez que tenía oportunidad, era como una puñalada en la espalda.

Por unos momentos se preguntó qué hacía ayudando a quien le había quitado a Akihiko de nuevo, pero casi en el mismo momento regresó el control de sus pensamientos cuerdos.

_Nowaki está conmigo ¿No es así?_

Y como si hubiera sido respuesta a sus pensamientos, escuchó su voz por el celular.

-_¡Hiro-saan! ¡Espero que no estés pensando en quedarte dentro tú también! ¡Me harías entrar al edificio de una forma o de otra! ¿O quieres que te diga cosas pervertidas también?-_

A pesar del rubor que cubrió la cara de él y Takashi, se encargaron de culparlo al infernal calor. Y muy por sus adentros, sonrió. Esa era la forma de ser de Nowaki.

-Basta Nowaki, _ambos _callados suenan más racionales-

_-Hiroki, deja de decir irracionalidades-_

-Tú también Bakahiko, mantén tus palabras de _intimidad _para _tu intimidad. _¿Acaso no hay algún adulto responsable a quien le puedan pasar el celular?-

Sabía, sabía de la tensión que se había formado. Sabía que todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

-Bien, ahora…- se giró a Takashi. Al parecer la idea ya había desaparecido de su cabeza y eso era un alivio, pero entonces recordó su otro pendiente.

Dejando el celular en el suelo a un lado, se agachó para revisar el tobillo de su alumno, levantando un poco su pantalón y de inmediato retractándose de su acción. El movimiento había tomado desprevenido a Misaki y no tuvo tiempo de prepararse y detener el grito de dolor. Eso causó la inmediata reacción por medio del celular.

_-¡Misaki! ¡MISAKI!-_

_-¡Hiro-san! ¡Responde Hiro-san!-_

Esos dos…

-Todo está bien… bueno, dentro lo que se puede decir bien- contestó -¡Cálmense par de histéricos!-

-_Hiroki, ¿Por qué gritó Misaki?, Misaki… ¿Estás bien?-_

Inconformidad se esparció por el rostro del joven, que no quería admitir su derrota.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema de hecho…- comenzó Hiroki, tratando de ser racional. En unos minutos más no podría seguir hablando tan calmadamente, no debía olvidar el fuego que los rodeaba –Takashi no puede caminar por una lesión en el tobillo, _Akihiko- _al menos podría regresarle una al autor.

No hubo respuestas inmediatas.

_-¿Qué tan grave es la lesión, Hiro-san?- _no quería admitir que era reconfortante escuchar la voz de Nowaki.

-Dudo que pueda siquiera apoyar ese pie- contestó Hiroki, hubo un leve asentimiento avergonzado de su alumno.

_Problemas…_

* * *

_**Wuau! Muajajaja. Yo sé que algunos quieren a la pareja Egoísta, pero tengo mis motivos para no ponerla :D Les aseguró que en alguna parte saldrán. En cuanto a lo que han visto hoy... wuju!**_

_**Me encantó escribir este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora, tengo que escribir de algo más o me volveré loca con tantas cosas en mi cabeza :D**_

_**Recuerden: "El que deja review, es el que está agradecido por el capítulo" :D -p.d. Y hace muy feliz a la autora-**_

_**¿Quién quiere más?**_

_**anypotter**_


	6. Tan cerca

**HOLA! :D Creo que este es el penúltimo capítulo del Fic, a no ser que divida el último. Pero sería muy malvado de mi parte.. ¿No? Mmm me gusta ser malvada... entonces, ya veré. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, espero que este capítulo les guste.**

**...Tan Cerca...**

Nowaki estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades, pero la vaga explicación de Hiroki no ayudaba mucho. El saber que no podían contar con ese pie, solo significaba que se lo había roto o quizás estaba fuera de su lugar. Hiroki no podría decirle a la perfección porque él no era doctor, y no se arriesgaría a que pudieran causarle un daño mayor a la pareja del temido autor a su lado.

Aunque sabía que esta opción no sería completamente del agrado del hombre.

-Hiro-san, tendrás que cargar al joven-

Al ver la cara del escritor, pudo imaginar la cara de Hiroki.

-_¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?- _Wow, eso había sido rápido. Ceder ante una de sus peticiones, ¿Acaso el humo lo estaba confundiendo?

_El humo…_

-No Hiro-san, y recomiendo que salgan de ahí lo más rápido que puedan, el humo es peligroso para la salud de ambos y si no se apresuran…-

No se vio capaz de terminar la oración, la simple idea le dio un escalofrío.

-_Está bien-_

-No lo toques en lugares extraños- advirtió Akihiko. Haciendo que todos los presentes dejaran que una gota cayera de sus frentes.

_-¡Usagi-san!-_

Podía imaginar a su uke sonrojándose hasta más no poder. El joven siempre encontraba nuevos tonos de rojo en su cara. Eso pudo arrancar una leve sonrisa de su rostro, _todo saldría bien._

Y al universo le encantaba contradecirlo.

Se pudo escuchar por el celular el sonido de algo estrellándose en el suelo y haciéndose añicos, los peores escenarios de inmediato se plantaron en la mente de todos.

_-¡Estamos bien, no piensen siquiera en gritar!- _Era demasiado fácil predecir los movimientos de esos dos, en opinión de Hiroki.

* * *

-Tengo que colgar, no podemos movernos si me preocupo por…-

-_Ni siquiera lo pienses Hiroki. Para eso me encargué de que tuvieras crédito para toda tu vida si es necesario-_

De hecho, eso era muy cierto.

-_Hiro-san…-_

_-_Está bien, lo haré, lo haré- era cómico ver al profesor peleando contra un celular como si fueran realmente las personas frente a él. –Solo, quédense callados porque me desconcentran-

_-¿Y para qué necesitas concentración, Hiroki? Espero no pienses hacerle nada a MI Misaki-_

-¡Deja de decir tonterías bakahiko! ¡No deseo quitarte a tu novio!-

_-¿Dijiste __**deseo**__, Hiro-san?-_

_-Eso escuché. Te lo advierto Hiroki, Misaki será muy deseable pero es solo mío-_

-¡USAGI-SAN!-

-¡Todos cállense o cuelgo!-

Y se hizo el silencio tan anhelado. Demonios, esos dos eran las únicas personas que podían sacarlo de sí mismo y hacerlo decir tonterías. Sus palabras casi le habían hecho olvidar que estaban dentro de un incendio. _Y quizás esa era la razón por la que lo estaban haciendo. _La manera en que _ellos _trataban de relajar el ambiente terminaba en cosas vergonzosas.

-Vamos, Takashi-

Metió el celular en el bolsillo de su camisa, cuidando que no se cortara la llamada, y de nuevo se propuso a ayudar a su estudiante. Aunque esta vez, parecía más difícil siquiera pararse. Después de unas cuantas maniobras difíciles, logró subirlo a su espalda. Agradecido de notar que Takashi era un universitario un poco más pequeño de lo normal, y por coincidente más ligero.

Comenzó a caminar.

Desde su punto de vista, podía decir que el joven no estaba más feliz que él por la idea de tener que ser cargado, pero aún así no dijo nada. Atinó a tomarse de sus hombros ligeramente, mientras vigilaba los peligros a su alrededor, los cuales eran demasiado constantes. Hacía unos minutos una lámpara del pasillo había caído y se había hecho añicos en el suelo, el incendio había quemado sus cables y el peso había ganado. Había libros, mochilas y cosas cotidianas tiradas por todos lados. Se preguntaba si en realidad eran las únicas personas en el edificio.

-Nowaki, ¿Sabes si somos los únicos que están dentro de la Universidad todavía?-

_-En realidad…- _vino la dudosa voz desde el bolsillo de su camisa.

-_Yo pregunté- _esta vez era la voz de una mujer, lo que hizo al maestro enarcar una ceja. Takashi susurró en su oído que era la editora de Akihiko. –_Los bomberos no tienen idea, pero no hay personas preocupadas porque alguien salga. Claro… a excepción del joven de hace unos minutos-_

-¿Joven?- preguntó Hiroki. Estaba vez, contestó Nowaki.

-_Era un niño de cabello castaño claro… fue noqueado por los policías antes de poder acercarse al edificio. Creo que buscaba a alguien-_

¿Un niño de cabello castaño claro? ¿Podía ser…?

-Nowaki, ¿Has visto al Profesor Miyagi?-

_-¿Miyagi? ¿El hombre que siempre se cuelga de ti, te dice cosas y al que le haces su trabajo?-_

¿Era realmente necesario decir todo eso?

-_No, no lo he visto ahora que lo mencionas-_

Podía ser que estuviera dentro del edificio también.

-_Hiroki, no pienses siquiera desviarte de tu camino- _advirtió Akihiko del otro lado _–No puedes perder el tiempo, deben salir de ahí YA-_

_-Akihiko-san tiene razón, Hiro-san. Es demasiado peligroso perder el tiempo ahí dentro, cualquier cosa podría pasar. Solo si te lo encuentras por el camino… solo así-_

Entonces recordó el peso en su espalda. No era solo su vida la que estaba en juego en esta situación.

-Está bien- les concedió. Esperando realmente que el profesor Miyagi estuviera fuera y que nadie lo hubiera visto hasta ahora. Aunque eso no explicaba a su joven terrorista tratando de entrar al edificio.

Tenía que continuar.

Y mientras más se acercaba a las escaleras, se sentía un poco más aliviado de que esto pudiera acabar.

-Las encontramos- declaró –Llegamos a las escaleras-

Pudo escuchar más de un suspiro aliviado por el celular.

_-Hiro-san… debes de tratar de llegar lo más rápido que puedas hasta arriba y salir, una vez que empieces. El humo de todo el incendio se acumula en lo más alto de la instalación y te dirigirás directamente hacia allí-_

Eso ya no sonaba tan bien como antes.

-_Es demasiado peligroso- _escuchó al escritor decir desde el otro lado.

-_Es la única salida- _

* * *

Saber que habían llegado a la última parte, y que estaban tan cerca de encontrarse nuevamente, era un alivio tanto como una preocupación máxima. Era difícil incluso mandarlos a la que podía ser la parte más peligrosa en ese momento, pero _cuando _lograran superarlo su seguridad estaba asegurada.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, donde ninguna de las dos partes se atrevió a decir nada. Probablemente porque todos estaban buscando su fuente de valor para enfrentar el último paso. Tanto los que estaban dentro como los que estaban fuera.

-_Lo haré-_

Entonces ese era el inicio.

-Hiro-san…- tenía que asegurarse de que su pareja hiciera todo por salir.

_-¿Si?-_

-Estaré esperando aquí-

Eso formaba un compromiso, una promesa de verse de nuevo.

-¿Misaki?-

Por mucho tiempo, el menor se había mantenido callado. Por dos simples razones. Una de ellas era que el movimiento causaba que su pie se sacudiera y por lo tanto mandara punzadas de dolor a las cuales se estaba acostumbrando. La otra razón era porque intentaba mantenerse positivo aún con ese escenario tan aterrador a su alrededor.

-Misaki… te quiero-

Y solo por eso, el menor no se daría por vencido.

* * *

Empezó, en su mente trataba de pensar que no eran tantos pisos, que no eran tantos escalones los que tendría que subir, pero en realidad si eran una considerable cantidad y llevando alguien en tu espalda no facilitaba la subida. Sin embargo las palabras de Nowaki comenzaban de nuevo a resonar en su cabeza, una vez en su camino hacia la azotea, debía apresurar su paso más y más.

De hecho el humo comenzaba a hacer más denso que el del pasillo en el que habían estado. Hacía que el uniforme color de las escaleras se convirtiera en una escala de grises. Y debía mantener su boca cerrada mientras pudiera para evitar inhalar el pesado y tóxico humo.

Sintió que el peso sobre su espalda se recargaba un poco más hacia adelante.

-Takashi ¿Te molesta el humo?- _Rayos ¿A quién no? _Pero estaba hablando sobre su resistencia frente a la actual situación.

El estudiante tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Si… aunque supongo que con Usagi-san fumando todo los días me he acostumbrado, un poco-

-Mm, sí es un adicto compulsivo- dio la razón con un pequeño gruñido.

_-Sigo escuchándolos- _vino la voz del escritor en reclamo.

-Por eso lo estamos diciendo- contestó Hiroki de inmediato.

Las palabras podían distraerlos, pero era un tanto difícil si te ahogabas al tratar de respirar bien.

Debía mantenerse a un paso firme, sin reducir o aumentar mucho la velocidad. Eso lo estresaría más –si eso era posible- de lo que ya estaba. Teniendo en mente todavía al profesor Miyagi.

Un movimiento de Misaki lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El estudiante en su espalda comenzó a tallar sus ojos con insistencia.

-¿Takashi?-

-Es el humo, es todo- respondió.

Y ahora que lo mencionaba, notó también ese escozor en sus ojos. Ya comenzaban a presentarse los obstáculos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí pronto- musitó para el mismo, sin darse cuenta de que había sido escuchado por su alumno y los dos hombres del otro lado del celular.

* * *

Las escaleras parecía algún tipo de interminable juego, lo único que cambiaba al paso de los minutos era la poca visibilidad que presentaban las gruesas capas de humo, además del agotamiento que sentía. Se estaba cansando de llevar a Takashi y de no poder respirar correctamente, eso los estaba deteniendo.

-Puedo tratar de caminar-

Odiaba que su fatiga fuera tan notoria que hasta su estudiante lo notara. Pero siendo como era, de inmediato su lado necio salía a flote.

-Olvídalo-

Y le daba la fuerza necesaria para continuar unos escalones más.

_-Hiroki, no creo que estén ya tan lejos del último nivel- _ya casi había olvidado que la línea continuaba abierta y que todo era escuchado. Aquellos dos se habían mantenido tan callados que le era extraño. –_Tu novio incluso fue a alertar a los demás paramédicos-_

-¿Acaso cree que me estoy muriendo?- renegó

-_Precaución, Hiro-san_

Había regresado rápido.

-Está bien, está bien…-

Pero entonces lo demás que tenía que decir se quedó atorado en su garganta. Al parecer, ya estaban demasiado cerca de la salida pues una gran nube de humo negro los cubrió completamente, haciéndolos toser y toser, más nunca respirar. La visibilidad al igual se había ido, y se dejó caer sentado en las escaleras, con su estudiante detrás.

_-¡Hiro-san!_

_-¡Misaki!_

Por más que intentara callarlos, esta vez no podía. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, al igual que sus párpados. Una ola de mareo le impidió pararse, dejándolo solo recargarse en la pared a su izquierda. Al contrario de todo lo demás, su cabeza se sentía ligera.

-_¡HIRO-SAN!-_

Todo parecía un mal sueño.

-_¡HIRO-SAAN!-_

* * *

**Y aquí viene el final cardiaco! KYAA! Amo estos finales :D ¿Se nota? Gracias ! GRACIAS! A un paso del final...**

**¿Quien quiere saber el final? !Vamos, no los escucho! Tendrán que dejar review! :D**

**any**


	7. Motivos

**...Motivos...**

Sintió las duras escaleras, trató de tapar su boca y nariz pero el sentimiento de asfixia que sentía era horrible. Optó por inhalar, aunque sabía que esa sería una de las peores ideas, y lo comprobó cuando su capacidad parecía reducirse a la mitad, y la negrura a su alrededor se hacía más oscura.

_¿Qué tan lejos estaban?_

De repente la situación había empeorado. Su maestro incluso había caído al suelo y parecía complicado el simple hecho de levantarse. Podía escuchar las voces desesperadas y aterradas del otro lado del celular. El no escuchar a Usagi-san al principio era seña de que el autor de seguro estaba intentando correr hacia el edificio.

_-¿Misaki? Por favor…-_

Bueno, quizás no. O quizás ya lo habían regresado.

_-Misaki, responde-_

Intentó alcanzar el celular en el bolsillo de su semi-consciente maestro, pero sentía sus brazos pesados. Era casi imposible.

-U…Usa…gi-san

No estaba seguro de que lo hubieran escuchado. Apenas y podía escucharse a sí mismo. Era como si su garganta ardiera por sí misma.

-_¡MISAKI! ¡Misaki, salgan de ahí… AHORA!- _

En verdad no era que él quisiera estar adentro. Pero era imposible seguir esa orden, por más desesperado que se encontrara el autor.

-_Misaki… no puedes hacerme esto, ¡Tienes que salir de ahí!-_

Si, le dolía escuchar la desesperación del gran escritor y eso lo hacía desesperarse a sí mismo. Sintió lágrimas comenzar a acumularse en sus ojos al sentirse atado de manos. Sin poder hacer nada para salir. El estar arrastrando a alguien más consigo, porque si su maestro lo hubiera dejado, por lo menos él hubiera salido a tiempo del edificio y las cosas no hubieran salido así.

_Se había dejado convencer. Y las consecuencias eran estas. _

¿Qué podía hacer? Todo se había venido encima y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

-_¡MISAKI!-_

_-¡HIRO-SAN!-_

Eso no estaba ayudando. **No estaba ayudando.**

No podía detener las lágrimas ahora y el humo clamaba su consciencia, tal y como parecía haberlo hecho con su maestro.

_¿Puedo permitir, que alguien más muera por mi culpa?_

La respuesta era obviamente **NO. **Pero las opciones no llegaban y no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer.

Inicialmente estaban subiendo, ¿No? Para encontrar una salida a la azotea. ¿Qué tan lejos podían estar ahora? ¿Qué podía arriesgar si trataba de…?

La imagen de Usagi-san hecho un desastre en su apartamento le daba un motivo para tratar. Apretando la boca, tratando de abrir un poco más los ojos y forzar su vista a encontrar un camino. Con las manos se ayudó a ponerse de pie, tomándose tan fuerte del barandal como podía. El ardor en sus ojos continuó y se hizo aún más agudo al levantarse. Su pie protestante tampoco fue la diferencia, estaba obligado a sostenerse en solo una pierna.

"_Misaki… te quiero"_

El hierro de la baranda estaba caliente, suficiente para lastimar si posaba sus manos por mucho tiempo. Intentó con la pared pero era igual, todo parecía estar ardiendo a su alrededor. Su cuerpo, sus ropas. Y ventiscas de un calor sofocante que lo golpeaban en la cara le hacían perder el objetivo.

_Quizás… _

Cada escalón que lograba avanzar, parecía un paso más abajo en el infierno. En más de una vez ya había alejado sus manos de la baranda por el ardor. En más de una vez había tratado de enfocar bien su vista, tallando su cara con la manga de su camisa.

_Está tan lejos…_

Su rodilla se dobló, enviándolo de inmediato contras las duras escaleras. No podía levantarse de nuevo, la fuerza se había evaporado en el calor y estaba apenas consciente de que le sería imposible. No sabía si seguía llorando por la impotencia de un inevitable final o por el humo que entraba en sus ojos.

_Crack._

Obligó su cabeza a levantarse del escalón. Ese sonido había llamado su atención.

_Crack._

De nuevo, pero no podía encontrar la fuente.

Y en un movimiento, el humo se hizo a un lado por sí mismo, dejando que algo de luz pasara a través de un delgado…_cristal. _Un cristal que cubría la mitad superior de una, puerta. Un cristal que se estaba cuarteando por el calor.

_¿Esa era?_

Sonrió amargamente para sí mismo, apenas logrando sostener su cabeza por unos segundos más. Estaba tan cerca e irónicamente se estaba alejando en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia. Tomó, un pequeño pedazo de escombro que estaba un escalón a la altura de su rodilla. Por lo menos les dejaría saber que habían llegado hasta ahí ¿No?

Lanzó la piedra, haciendo uso de un último aliento de fuerza. Y escuchó el cristal romperse mientras dejaba a la oscuridad de su cabeza clamarlo.

* * *

Cuando no escucharon nada más de ellos, ambos trataron de correr. No sabían cómo pero habían sido detenidos por Aikawa y personas que se encontraban en las cercanías.

Por más gritos, por más palabra que pudieran decir, el único sonido que recibían era el crujir de las llamas. Incluso cuando Misaki había logrado contestar, solo con unas palabras cortadas, sabían que estaban llegando al final. Y el final en una situación así solo se podía dividir en dos, el buen final o el trágico final.

Entonces lograron escuchar algo más.

Un cristal rompiéndose, solo eso.

* * *

Su mente no estaba del todo inconsciente, lo sabía al poder escuchar a dos locos en el celular, hablando y hablando en esperanza de recibir una respuesta. Quería contestarles, decirles que no estaban muertos, pero no podía alejar su propia nube negra que estaba tomando lugar dentro de su mente y lo obligaba a quedarse inmóvil.

_Era una nube fuerte._

Y las posibilidades se estaban alejando al paso de los segundos.

Incluso escuchó a su estudiante decir algo, y por un momento trató de moverse, pero la pesadez en su cuerpo seguía ganando. Seguía necesitando de un motivo más, algo que le ayudara a levantarse pues su cansancio era un martirio. Por más que tratara de alejarlo, por más que su ser quisiera, físicamente no le era posible.

_¡CRASH!_

Algo se encendió dentro de él. Logró reaccionar completamente en un sobresalto, como si hubiera sido despertado de una pesadilla. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar su alrededor, y se tambaleó unos momentos al intentar pararse, pero solo eso. El humo tan negro parecía disiparse un poco, por lo menos encima de su cabeza. Quizás había encontrado un lugar por donde salir.

Un pequeño rayito de luz que se coló en la oscuridad le dio la razón. Al mismo tiempo que le hacía notar algo que había olvidado.

-¡Takashi!- subió apenas unos escalones para acercarse al cuerpo tendido de su estudiante. _Demonios… ¡DEMONIOS! _Lo sacudió por los hombros, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. –Takashi, ¡TAKASHI!- solo lograba que su cabeza colgara de lado, sin fuerza.

Puso una mano sobre su pecho, apenas podía sentir como subía y bajada. Su leve respiración muy laboriosa.

_-¿HIROKI?_

_-¡HIRO-SAN!_

En sus voces podía escuchar que ambos estaban al borde.

-¡Cállense un segundo!-

Aún así, ellos no eran su prioridad por el momento.

_-¿POR QUÉ GRITABAS EL NOMBRE DE MISAKI, HIROKI? ¿ESTÁ BIEN? ¡RESPÓNDEME!-_

-¡CÁLLATE AKIHIKO!-

No podía pensar, no así. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y con una tecla cortó la llamada. Lo volvió a guardar.

Se inclinó, apretando sus ojos para tratar de disminuir el ardor en ellos. Luego metió uno de sus brazos por debajo del cuello de su inconsciente estudiante, y otro brazo por debajo de sus rodillas. Sosteniéndolo tan firme como podía contra sí mismo. Una vez seguro en sus brazos, con toda su entereza se dispuso a continuar, cuando notó dónde estaban exactamente.

Un cristal roto por donde el humo salía al exterior. La puerta que llevaba a la azotea.

"_Bien hecho, Takashi"_

El sonido que lo había devuelto a la realidad era el de es cristal. El joven universitario lo había encontrado.

Bajó unos escalones, tomó algo de velocidad y subió para azotar su propia espalda contra la puerta, haciendo que se abriera. Su salida acompañó una gran cantidad de humo a sus espaldas.

* * *

El hecho de que le hubieran colgado voluntariamente, hacía la sangre del autor hervir. Suficientemente preocupado estaba con la línea abierta, para ahora no saber absolutamente nada de su amante solo porque el caprichoso maestro le había colgado. Ya estuviera caminando dentro del edificio en llamas de no ser porque su editora había resultado más lista y había llamado a Isaka, quien lo tenía ahí por todos los medios.

-¡Maldito Akihiko! ¡Quédate quieto!- Isaka y su secretario estaban deteniéndolo. En el caso del primero, colgándose con todas sus fuerzas de la pierna del autor.

-¡Usami-sensei, tranquilícese!-

Aikawa tampoco estaba logrando nada.

Nowaki por su cuenta intentaba llamar a Hiroki, pero solo sonaba y sonaba, más nunca nadie contestaba.

Entonces, se escuchó un gran revuelo entre el cuerpo de bomberos, quienes señalaban a la parte superior del edificio, donde una nueva nube de humo se formaba. Humo que parecía haber salido por algún lugar repentinamente.

Eso de inmediato encendió la esperanza apagada de ambos hombres que esperaban.

* * *

Al salir, trató de aspirar tan fuerte como podía el aire un poco más limpio que el de dentro, pero solo se ahogó a sí mismo. Por algún motivo –que debía ser médico- no podía respirar tan bien como quisiera. Sus pulmones protestaban y ardían. Pero eso no lo detuvo. Se permitió tirarse de rodillas en la tranquila azotea, poniendo a su estudiante en el suelo junto a él.

-Takashi…-

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, haciendo que un miedo creciera dentro de su pecho, oprimiéndolo.

Llevó su mano al pecho de su alumno, buscando…

_Un pulso no existente._

-¡Takashi, Takashi!-

_No podía terminar aquí._

El insistente sonido de su celular lo estaba volviendo loco. Lo sacó en un furioso movimiento y contestó la llamada.

-_¡HIRO-S…!_

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, lo interrumpió.

-¡Nowaki, necesito que me ayudes! ¡Rápido! ¡Takashi…!-

No pudo terminar eso. El silencio que se formó del otro lado del celular era mortal.

-_¿Misaki…?-_

La voz de Akihiko.

Entonces todo volvió a ser un completo caos. Escuchó cómo la voz de Nowaki se alejaba mientras daba órdenes y gritaba como nunca lo había escuchado. Movilizaba a toda la gente que podía, apuraba a los bomberos a hacer su trabajo y _–"¡Suban esa escalera, YA! ¡Rápido, rápido!"-_

Mientras el solo podía estar ahí, sentado sobre sus rodillas. Con el celular levemente sostenido en su mano, escuchando el eco y el verdadero sonido de personas abajo. Mirando el rostro de su pálido estudiante, cubierto con algunas cenizas, con ropa igual de sucia que la suya por todo lo que habían hecho.

_Esto no podía estar pasando. _

Era una pesadilla.

-_Misaki…-_

El maestro sintió su aliento detenerse en su garganta.

-_Misaki… yo sé que tú no te atreverías a hacerme esto-_

Por Kami-sama.

-_Hay tantas cámaras y reporteros aquí, como osos de peluche en __**nuestro**__ hogar…-_

_-Tú no quieres que les diga, que el Gran escritor Usami Akihiko está perdidamente __**enamorado**__ de un estudiante universitario-_

¿Cómo podía ser esto tan duro?

Podía escuchar los gritos de los bomberos, gritando que ya estaban subiendo la escalera, que ya estaban cerca.

-U…s…gi nnh…b…ka-

* * *

_Amooo estos finales! Yo sé que quieren el capi final! El que deje review tendrá final!_


	8. No tan fácil

_Podía escuchar los gritos de los bomberos, gritando que ya estaban subiendo la escalera, que ya estaban cerca._

_-U…s…gi…b…ka-_

* * *

…**No tan fácil…**

Nowaki corrió en el momento que escuchó a Hiroki hablar de esa manera tan desesperada. Además de poder oír su voz sin ese fondo tenebroso de llamas acabando con un edificio, podía decir que se encontraba en un mejor lugar para poder contestar su llamada. Tenía la certeza de que ya estaban en el techo como él les había indicado, _pero había un problema._

Su Hiroki no era del tipo que se desesperaba así, que pediría ayuda a los demás y menos a él. _Algo debía andar muy mal._

Apresuró al cuerpo de bomberos, informándoles que había dos personas heridas en el techo. Los hombres comenzaron a movilizarse, pero en la confusión alguien olvidó quién tenía las llaves del camión. Debían movilizarlo un poco más cerca para que la escalera funcionaria. Esto hizo que la increíblemente infinita paciencia de Nowaki se desmoronara. No estaban para perder el tiempo esta vez.

_Era de vida o muerte._

* * *

Hiroki se mantuvo mirando a su alumno de una manera distante. ¿Podía ser que al final, él no…?

_-¡Usted, acérquese!-_

Debía decir que estar dentro de las llamas era un infierno y al mismo tiempo le había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Como que no importara qué pasara, seguía siendo un poco afectuoso a su amor de la infancia, pero no tanto como ahora lo era con Nowaki. A pesar de todo el escenario que los rodeaba, se encontró a sí mismo pensando una y otra vez en el joven doctor, y a pesar de que se había obligado a pensar, que la fuerza para salir del lugar era porque tenía a un estudiante a su cargo, más que nada había sido para ver al otro hombre.

Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, sería su fin de ser así.

_Pero amaba a Nowaki._

-_¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Parece estar en shock!-_

No notó a los bomberos gritando desde la escalera a centímetros del nivel del techo. Tampoco cuando estos saltaron hacia el delicado edificio, y uno de ellos lo ayudó a levantarse, tomando uno de sus brazos, pasándolo por su cuello y arrastrándolo hacia la escalera lateral.

Su vista se había quedado en su alumno, que había sido recogido en brazos por otro bombero, mientras este corría con preocupación. Gritando cosas que no lograban llegar a sus oídos. La mayoría de sus sentidos nublándose.

_¿No podía obtener un momento de descanso?_

* * *

Cuando vio a los dos bomberos saltar hacia el techo, olvidó su celular y lo lanzó hacia atrás como si fuera un simple papel. Aikawa por fortuna estaba ahí para atraparlo. Sus esperanzas y su mirada fija, en espera. Entonces los dos hombres de trajes especiales negros y con casco, regresaron.

El primero, como esperaba, saltó a la escalera con _su _Misaki en brazos. Tuvo problemas para sostenerse, así que pasó el inmóvil cuerpo del joven estudiante a un bombero que se encontraba un poco más abajo en la misma escalera.

Entonces apareció el último bombero, ayudando a caminar a Hiroki, lejos del techo.

No era por ser grosero, no era por no estar agradecido. Pero su corazón no reaccionó más que cuando vio a su joven amante pasar de brazos en brazos a lo más bajo de la escalera, en ningún momento protestando ante ello. Eso hizo que por un momento sus rodillas flaquearan, pero al mismo tiempo recuperaron su fuerza, para acercarse.

Sintió que todo el mar de reporteros que estaba detrás de él, hizo el intento de hacer lo mismo y acercarse. Así que se tomó su tiempo para dirigirse a Isaka que se encontraba todavía embobado admirando la escena.

-O haces que toda esa gente se quede donde está, o tendrás mi renuncia mañana temprano en tu escritorio-

Era la seriedad que muchos decían que carecía el escritor, pero cuando afloraba a la superficie, era una orden directa, a quien sea que lo estuviera escuchando.

De inmediato y temiendo las represalias que calificaba como ciertas –ese escritor era capaz de cumplir su amenaza- Isaka se dirigió hacia los reporteros y camarógrafos, arrastrando a su secretario con él, pensando en la mentira que les diría para mantenerlos de aquél lado.

-_Maldito escritor…- _susurró

Pero obviamente, el otro hombre ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Corrió, abriéndose paso entre todos para ver lo que pasaba con **su **uke. Pero de no ser por la intervención de Nowaki que ya estaba al pié de las escaleras, no hubiera podido pasar más allá –_por las buenas, claro está-_

Ambos esperando lo que parecía una eternidad, hasta que el primero de los dos rescatados estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Nowaki de inmediato tomó al joven estudiante en sus brazos y bajó con ayuda del camión de bomberos, una camilla esperándolo. Detrás de él un muy aturdido escritor que no podía borrar la primera vista de su amante, tan pálido y sucio por las cenizas. Su cabeza recarga débilmente al hombro del hombre que ahora lo cargaba.

El hombre comenzó a trabajar, varios de sus colegas se le unieron y juntos trataban de estabilizar la respiración del joven afectado. Pero Nowaki no podía abstenerse de cada 3 segundos girar su cabeza, mirando a su pareja bajar con cuidado las escaleras. Su ética hasta el momento se lo estaba impidiendo, pero cuando los demás doctores lo notaron – incluso el mismo escritor- le dijeron que fuera, y eso hizo.

* * *

Todo estaba demasiado borroso, el calor seguía abrumando su mente. Ahora era consciente de que al fin estaba lejos del endemoniado edificio, pero no de todo a su alrededor. Alguien lo ayudaba a caminar hacia abajo, eso lo podía registrar. Pero luego, dos firmes brazos se plantaron en sus hombros y lo sentaron en un lugar suave. Alguien más pasaba sus grandes manos por su cara, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Poco después algo fresco fue presionado contra su nariz, haciéndolo respirar profundamente.

Algunos minutos después, recuperó el total de su consciencia, su mirada clavándose en un par de ojos azul oscuro. Un par de ojos que hasta el momento habían estado reteniendo las lágrimas hasta que lo vieron despertar completamente.

-H…Hiro-s…an-

Era imposible para el joven doctor retenerse más. Sonrió cálidamente mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran por todo su rostro, feliz de ver a su pareja de nuevo.

Hiroki parpadeó un par de veces, la molestia seguía en sus ojos, pero esta vez era para poder enfocar mejor al hombre frente a él.

-No…- trató de hablar pero de inmediato tosió y no pudo detenerse tan rápido como quería –Now…- maldito humo que no lo dejaba formar siquiera una palabra. Incluso trató de quitarse la máscara de oxígeno que el oji-azul sostenía contra su rostro.

-No, Hiro-san. La necesitas- sonrió con alivio y comprensión.

Pero eso no detuvo al maestro. Lentamente con su mano sucia de ceniza, tomó la de Nowaki que presionaba la máscara. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos y con un leve apretón, logró bajar su mano, permitiéndole ver bien y respirar un poco más.

_¡Al diablo! Estuve a punto de morir hace unos minutos. De eso se necesitó para que yo… para que yo…me diera cuenta de cuánto…_

Sin previo aviso solo se lanzó sobre el doctor arrodillado frente a sí, se tiró a sí mismo de rodillas en el suelo y con sus brazos rodeó a Nowaki en un abrazo con todas las fuerzas que pudo juntar.

-Te amo, Nowaki-

_El mundo podía decir lo que quisiera._

Le tomó unos momentos al increíblemente sorprendido doctor para que su mente registrara lo que estaba pasando. Una vez que lo hizo, correspondió el abrazo con una fuerza mayor y una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo, Hiro-san.

El abrazo fue separado tan rápido como fue hecho por el mismo que lo inició. Mirando mortalmente serio a su novio.

-Ve y salva a Takashi-

Determinación en su voz y sus ojos. Antes de asentir, plantó de nuevo la máscara en la cara del profesor y sonrió.

-Claro-

* * *

No le permitían acercarse más, pero la vista desde el punto donde estaba era aterradora. Los doctores y paramédicos discutían entre ellos, se ordenaban entre sí y se ponían de acuerdo, pero al final no parecían lograr llegar a nada. Su Misaki seguía tan pálido e inmóvil como hacía 5 minutos y no había mejoría alguna.

-¡Seriedad!- alguien ordenó.

Akihiko logró despegar su vista para ver a Nowaki acercarse a los demás con una mirada decidida. Comenzando a ordenar lo que en realidad se necesitaba.

Logró ver detrás de él, a Hiroki sentado en una baja camilla, sosteniendo una máscara de oxígeno en su rostro pero siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos del alto hombre.

Volvió su vista cansada a su joven amante. Observó cómo Nowaki susurraba algo con gran entereza.

-_¡Por favor… vamos, vamos!-_

¿Cuánto más podría soportar su corazón de esto? No podía siquiera imaginarse sin _su _Misaki. No era virtualmente posible para él, sin duda alguna era una idea imposible. _¡Este maldito incidente no puede ser todo!_

-Misaki… te amo-

Las palabras habían salido inconscientemente de su boca, sin importar quién estaba alrededor, o quienes no deberían escucharlo decir eso.

Algunos paramédicos se detuvieron en el instante que escucharon eso, incluso Nowaki. Pero pareció el lapso perfecto para poder ver el frágil cuerpo del joven universitario. Además de la sorpresa y gozo del escritor, cuando Misaki abrió un poco ambos ojos y lo miró de reojo, una muy leve sonrisa apareciendo en sus pálidos labios.

-Usagi-san…-

Apenas había sido un susurro, casi inaudible. Pero alertó y permitió saber a los doctores que ahora todo lo demás quedaba en sus manos.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- se movilizaron en juntar sus maletines y meter la camilla en la ambulancia en un tiempo record.

-¡Usami-sensei!- Nowaki gritó, indicándole al escritor que subiera a la ambulancia. Eso hizo sin dudarlo.

Después, el alto doctor saltó hacia su otro paciente y lo obligó a recostarse para que al mismo tiempo, esa camilla fuera subida a otra ambulancia.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces, Nowaki?- gritó el profesor. Sorprendido por el súbito movimiento.

-Aww, ¿A dónde se fue el _te amo_ y el _Nowaki quiéreme en cuanto pisemos nuestro hogar?-_

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!-

-Viene implícito en la oración- sonrió.

Pero antes de que pudieran partir, uno de los paramédicos gritó a Nowaki.

-¡Doctor, ¿Qué hacemos con él?-

Señaló a un joven de cabello castaño claro, todavía noqueado en la camilla.

-¡Shinobu!- gritó Hiroki sorprendido al verlo. Entonces, eso significaba que…

En eso, un hombre que nadie había visto, salió detrás del camión de los bomberos con una expresión demasiado pacífica para alguien que estaba en la escena de un siniestro. Incluso con una mano masajeaba su propio cuello.

-¿¡Profesor Miyagi!-

Cuestionaron al mismo tiempo Nowaki y Hiroki. El hombre los saludó con un leve asentimiento, pero continuó hasta la camilla del joven castaño, inclinándose un poco.

-Oi… Shinobu, despierta-

El pequeño terrorista abrió los ojos confundido, adolorido. _Malditos policías. _Pero al enfocar bien a la persona que había estado buscando, abrió ambos ojos en sorpresa. No pudiendo formar una sola palabra, pero abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces en sorpresa.

El hombre mayor se llevó una mano a la cabeza, negando lentamente.

-Kami-sama, Shinobu. Yo soy el que está dentro de un edificio en llamas y tú terminas en una camilla- declaró algo contrariado.

Sus palabras sin embargo fueron escuchadas más allá.

-Profesor Miyagi… - llamó Hiroki, algo sorprendido -¿Usted estaba dentro del edificio?- Nowaki se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Claro, pero salí por esa pequeña trampilla que hay debajo de mi escritorio- añadió como si nada –Estoy seguro de que te dije que hay un túnel que lleva al gimnasio de la parte de atrás- con su dedo señaló exactamente a donde. Pequeñas flechitas indicaban con precisión el lugar. –Solo lo recorrí y salí- se encogió de hombros.

Nowaki sintió lo peligroso de la situación, podía sentir el aura asesina que desprendía su novio.

Con un movimiento flash, cerró ambas puertas de la ambulancia, adelantándose al movimiento de Hiroki de salir y estrangular al otro profesor. Ordenó al conductor partir de inmediato.

* * *

Se permitió dar un gran y largo suspiro, dejando salir toda la tensión, preocupación y cualquier otro tipo de emoción que se había acumulado en su cuerpo en las últimas horas. Así mismo se levantó del pequeño sillón, desentumiendo un poco sus piernas mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Había sido, por mucho, el peor día de su vida. No se preguntó siquiera por su auto deportivo rojo hasta que Aikawa apareció con las llaves en mano, diciendo que lo había dejado en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Isaka venía con ella, refunfuñando acerca del problema que había sido distraer a la prensa durante todo ese tiempo. Pero nada de lo que decía podía hacer al escritor sentirse mal. Todos esos sentimientos se habían agotado, ahora solo quedaba paz y tranquilidad que solo deseaba compartir con una persona. Así que empujando a los dos trabajadores de la editorial, los sacó de la habitación y cerró la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

_Sin embargo quería estar solo con él._

Se acercó a la cama y revisó una vez más a su uke. Sus mejillas todavía se encontraban sonrojadas por el calor al que había sido sometido, su respiración se hacía más calmada al paso de las horas. Sus manos –según había dicho Nowaki- estaban vendadas con una crema especial en ellas, para que no sufriera consecuencias de haberlas posado en un material muy caliente. Sin mencionar su tobillo, que ahora se encontraba de nuevo vendado, pero con más cuidados en el futuro de los que habían sido recomendados la última vez.

_Misaki…_

Takahiro le había hablado por celular cuando se enteró del incidente la Universidad. Al escritor no le gustaba mentir, pero al saber que al joven no le gustaba preocupar a su hermano, Akihiko le aseguró que no le había pasado nada y estaba bien. Olvidando mencionar –convenientemente- que estaban en el hospital en ese momento.

Con otro suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa acarició unos mechones de la cabeza del menor, acomodándolos fuera de su rostro. El movimiento, sin querer, lo despertó.

Cansados ojos verdes miraron al escritor con cierto aire de alivio.

-Usagi-san…- suspiró Misaki, moviendo una de sus manos que se encontraba cerca de la del escritor, y poniéndola de manera reconfortante sobre la otra gran mano.

El hombre le sonrió, realmente contento de poder verlo y escucharlo como de costumbre.

El incidente pasaría, lo dos podrían superarlo y olvidarlo. Sería solo un mal recuerdo que se desvanecería en el tiempo y que no los seguiría el resto de su vida, porque estaba bien. Su Misaki estaba bien y era todo lo que contaba en el momento.

-No… vuelvas a asustarme, de esa manera- sentenció el escritor con seriedad.

-Yo planeé incendiar la U… Universidad y que…darme dentro- contraatacó el menor, que a pesar de no poder poner la suficiente fuerza detrás de sus palabras, logró una nueva sonrisa del otro hombre, que se inclinó hasta que las frentes de ambos se tocaban.

Tenerse tan cerca, era tranquilizante.

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- susurró Akihiko, plantando un leve beso en los labios del menor.

_Qué día._

* * *

-¿En realidad estás disfrutando esto, verdad Nowaki?-

-No sé a qué te refieres, Hiro-san – sonrió el joven doctor.

-Deja… ¡Baja eso! ¡Puedo alimentarme yo solo!- cerró la boca y movió su cabeza de lado, evadiendo la cuchara llena de comida que sostenía su pareja.

-¡Aww Hiro-san! ¡Si no comes, no hay postre!-

-Noquieropostre- volvió a cerrar la boca rápidamente, de manera obstinada –La comida del hospital es horri-

Nowaki encontró su oportunidad y plantó la cuchara en el fondo de la garganta de Hiroki, sonriendo ante la expresión del profesor.

-¿QUIERES MATARME?- renegó, lanzando una de sus mirada al alto hombre.

-Si estar cerca de la muerte te hace romántico…-

Parecía estarlo pensando –muy seriamente- una gota de sudor cayó de la frente de Hiroki.

-Olvídalo-

El oji-azul le sonrió cálidamente, mientras se sentaba más cómodamente en la cama, acercándose todo lo que podía a su pareja.

-No sé qué haría sin ti- susurró, causando al otro hombre sonrojarse más no regresarle algún insulto o ignorarlo como solía hacerlo.

-Ni yo- admitió Hiroki.

_Las sorpresas no acababan en un día ¿Cierto?_

Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, sus caras a tan solo un centímetro que querían eliminar. Era un momento, perfecto.

-¿No quieres ir al baño? **YO** te puedo llevar-

-¡Maldición, Nowaki!-

_Ahí va el momento perfecto._

* * *

_Awwww! jajajajaja Gracias a todos los que dejaron review, me agregaron a Favoritos o Alertas! En serio! Aunque quisieran matarme o maldecirme, agradezco todo su apoyo por lo que duró el fic._

_Mmmm creo que traigo en mente otra idea mmm pero eso lo veré después. Por ahora... me iré a desarrollar un fic de Kuroshitsuji que traigo en la cabeza! wuju! AMO Kuroshitsuji!_

_Gracias de nuevo a todos_

_¿Qué les pareció la historia por completo?_

_anypotter_


End file.
